Stupor Cosmo (Transcript)
Title Card Quotes Man 1: Up there in the sky! Man 2: It's a plaaane!! '''Man 1: '''Yes it's a plane! '''Man 2: '''No It's STUPOR COSMO! Intro Quotes Narrator: Yes it's Stupor Cosmo! Narrator: Possesive extraordinary powers Narrator: This strange being from another planet is... Narrator: Faster than a bullet! Narrator: More powerful than a speeding locomotive! Narrator: Can leap the tallest building! (Stupor leaps into the building and hangs on the antenna) Stupor: Hehehehehehehe! Narrator: The sky has fallen him... A mild manner reporter on the Metro Dimmsdale Newspaper Narrator: Stupor Cosmo fights an endless battle againts the forces of evil! (Stupor's hand gets stuck in his other hand and spins as he removes it. He gets a medicine called "ACME MILD PILLS FOR MILD MANNERED PEOPLE", drinks it and gets some water) TV Soap Opera: Mwhahahahah! You can't stop me Mr. Jorgen Von Strangel! TV Soap Opera: I blow up everything! BOOM! POWY! BLAM! KA-BOOM! TV Soap Opera: All over countries buildings! bridges! power plants! trains! ships! TV Soap Opera: Everywhere ruined and destruction TV Soap Opera: And I Harvard Ratmik will be supreme mwhahahahaha! Stupor Cosmo: Blow up buildings, bridges, sink ships? Stupor Cosmo: Say I believe this Harvard Ratmik sound is a leauge with the forces of evil! Stupor Cosmo: And this is a job for stupor Cosmo! Stupor Cosmo: Now to the broom closet Stupor Cosmo: where the change is a mild mannered newspaper reporter to that of stupor Cosmo! (Goes inside the broom closet which he mistakes it as a witch costume) Witch Cosmo: Hehehehehehehehe! Oops! wrong costume! (Goes back and gets the Super outfit) Stupor Cosmo: Tadaa! (Notices the shoulder sleeve is faced backwards) TV Soap Opera: And I Harvard Ratmik will rule the world Mwhahahahaha! Timmy: Now I'd like to watched this corny soap operas! Stupor Cosmo: Where is he? where's the tiny little sneak. Stupor Cosmo: Ahaa! he stays out in the window eii! Stupor Cosmo: Stay in the side! this is a job for STUPOR COSMO! (Opens the window but closes before he can go out, breaks the window and bumps into another building) Stupor Cosmo: stix! I-I mean wouldn't they think they can find other places to put a building? Act 1 (Stupor flies and sees a building blowing up) Stupor Cosmo: The building right there it's blowing up! (Cuts to the building) Stupor Cosmo: Ahaa! the evil work of Harvard Ratmik this is a jot for STUPOR COSMO! (Flies to the building and carries the building to its original place) Stupor Cosmo: Tadaa! (A construction worker goes to Cosmo) Stupor Cosmo: No thanks for a nessacarilly good man i'm just doing my duty (Worker punches Cosmo) Stupor Cosmo: Then the lights went out all over the world! Act 2 (Stupor sees a submarine) Stupor Cosmo: There! in the ocean a ship sinking (Camera cuts to the submarine) Stupor Cosmo: Thank goodness raging plan from Harvard Ratmik with no-man for uuuh STUPOR DUCK! (Carries the submarine and a cannon hits him) Stupor Cosmo: Alright Ratmik, let's see if you try that again! Submarine Captain: FIRE ONE! Submarine Sailor: ONE WAY SIR! (A missile fires) Stupor Cosmo: Woo hoo - woo hoo﻿ - woo hoo - woo hoo - woo hoo - woo hoo! (Missile explodes) Stupor Cosmo: Mother! (Sinks and leaves floating things including his "S" from his Super Outfit) TO BE CONTINIUED Category:Transcripts